Love Chef
by T-rahz
Summary: Just a one-shot of some kitchen sexy times. :)


**A/n: So, I started writing the next chapter of 'The Vampire Wells', but iwantafarnsworth went and put this idea and this song in my head, and I couldn't get it ****_out_**** of my head, except to actually write it. lol. So, if you like this one-shot, all credit to her. If you don't like it, then you can blame me. lol. I surely hope you do enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it though :)**

Helena hummed to herself softly as she put the Fusilli pasta in the pot of boiling water on the stove. She couldn't help the satisfied smile plastered on her face as her mind wandered to the sleeping woman in her bed. Most of the night had been spent entangled in that said woman, both drawing moan after moan of pleasure from each other. As the sun slowly replaced the moon in the sky, they had both succumbed to sleep, drifting off, still almost inextricably wrapped up in each other. Helena awoke at eleven that morning, stretching as she looked down at her peaceful lover, reveling in the fact that this woman, this gorgeous angel, was finally hers. She quietly crept out of the bed, and after refreshing herself in the bathroom, made her way to the kitchen to prepare lunch for them both.

She turned now to the wide counter top, inspecting the fresh produce she had placed there only a few moments ago. Taking a tomato in her hand, she reached for the large chef's knife, and commenced chopping the round berry, still humming that mellow tune that had somehow gotten stuck in her head. She racked her brain trying to remember where she had heard the tune or any other detail about the song, but came up empty. She sighed and continued humming, making quick work of the tomatoes before moving on to the carrots and onions.

As she rested the knife at the side of the chopping board, she felt strong, warm arms encircle her from behind, and a minty cool breath against her ear, "Good morning, you," she heard, as those lips sucked gently on her earlobe, teeth grazing it slightly, before a wet trail was kissed tortuously slow down her neck. She cocked her head to the side to give her lover better access and reached her hand back to tangle in messy brown curls, drawing the woman's head even closer to her exposed neck. Soft, flutterings of those lips against her skin gave way to hot, open-mouthed kisses as the woman sucked her neck, extracting wanton moans from Helena's already hyper- aroused body.

The Brit turned in her lover's arms and looked up into those forest green eyes, "Good morning, my love," she rasped out, her lips already gravitating towards the taller woman's.

She smiled as her lover pressed against her, deepening their kiss immediately. The bold woman's hands slipped into her robe and grasped her toned ass, lifting and turning her at the same time to rest her on a cleared section of the counter. Helena yelped as the cold marble made contact with her suddenly bare skin, the now fully-opened robe fanning out behind her. The woman took up position between her already opened legs, re-attaching her lips to Helena's. She pulled the Brit to the edge of the counter, pressing her own hip into Helena's heated centre. Helena gasped this time as she felt a rush of heat settle in her throbbing core at the delicious contact. The woman moved slowly down the Brit's chest, teasing and licking the area around Helena's nipple, but carefully avoiding the already hardened peak. Helena groaned in frustration, trying to guide the woman to her desperately awaiting bud. The tall woman chuckled against her skin before giving in and licking the sensitive peak, looking up into Helena's eyes, relishing the desire she saw in those dark orbs. She sucked with complete abandon now, her tongue twirling and flicking over the pebbled nipple, teeth nipping lightly before her tongue would return to soothe the burn.

"Mmmm, I need more, darling," Helena begged, encouraging the woman's head to travel further, her legs spreading wider of their own accord. Her lover obliged willingly, kissing and sucking her way down to where Helena needed her the most. "Yes," the Brit breathed out as the woman's mouth came level with her dripping centre. A pointed tongue snaked out from between parted lips, collecting the nectar in one long swipe. Helena's hips jerked forward into the woman's face. The woman smiled and drove her tongue deep into the succulent channel, tasting and drinking the Brit's essence. Helena moved shamelessly against her lover's head, riding the strong muscle embedded in her. The woman, sensing that her dark-haired queen was close to the edge already, replaced her tongue with two slender fingers and latched on to her lover's swollen clit, sucking hard as her fingers moved in synchrony with Helena's thrusts. The Brit's head fell back, her lips parted and pleasured moans escaping as her hand kept the woman's head in place against her bundle of nerves. Her hips were bucking, lifting off the counter pushing hard against her lover's fingers. Those fingers curled inside her and Helena tumbled, soaring and free-falling as she exploded in an intense orgasm. The fingers continued moving inside her and those lips sucked harder at her clit, bringing on another turbulent orgasm, curling Helena's toes and causing her entire body to tremble violently. She lay back on the counter, her body still shaking as the tremors washed over her. The woman climbed onto the counter to hover over her sated lover. She leaned in and kissed Helena gently, allowing the Brit to taste herself on her lips and chin. Helena reached up and tangled her hands in those curly brown locks again, pulling her lover's body flush against hers, her breathing finally returning to normal. As they cuddled on the counter, the Brit's lover looked up at her with an amused expression on her face.

"What?" Helena asked, her voice low and husky.

"'Garbage' huh? Interesting choice, babe," the woman commented.

Helena's forehead crinkled.

"The song you were humming, baby. 'Drive you home', 'Garbage'?" she answered the unspoken question written on the Brit's face.

"That's what it is! It's been stuck in my head all morning. Thank you, Myka."


End file.
